The aim of this research program is to evaluate a series of bridgehead nitrogen heterocycles of the purine type as anticancer agents. Synthetic procedures utilize cycloadditions with ylid intermediates which give, in addition, ring systems with sulfur and nitrogen bridges. Photochemical methods of obtaining dimers of these bridgehead nitrogen systems are also being studied.